Zurück the100 Oneshot
by Fusels
Summary: Wie geht es unserer Skaicrew nach der 4. Staffel? kmmen Clarkes Nachrichten an? gibt es ein Zurück? Gedankenduselei wie ich mir das ganze so vorstelle:


Hi, dies ist meine erste Fanfiktion, war ja bis jetzt eher als Schwarzfahrer tätig, Rechtschreibung ist nicht so meins dafür entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon mal, falls ihr grobe Fehler findet sagt es mir ruhig, dann kann ich es verbessern.

Freue mich auf Rückmeldung, ob gut oder schlecht völlig egal, bin für Kritik offen😊

Und nun Viel spass😊

Krkrkrk...Bellamy. Kannst du mich hören…dann lebst du noch. Es sind 2199 Tage seit Praimfaya... ich weiss nicht warum ich das…krkrkr…

Betrübt starrt Bellamy auf das Gerät das Clarkes Stimme gerade verschluckt hatte, er denkt daran zurück wie er sie das erste Mal Gehört hat, es ist nun Fünf Jahre her.

Damals waren sie erst ein Jahr zurück im All, alle Hoffnung das sie noch Lebt hatte er aufgegeben, wer sollte dort unten auch Überleben? Er hatte herabgeschaut, er hatte Gesehen wie Praimfaya sich ausbreitete, wie eine Feuerwelle alles vernichtete. Selbst Raven hatte aufgegeben Kontakt zu erstellen, monatelang sass sie in ihrer Ecke, kaum ansprechbar, zum essen musste man sie förmlich zwingen. Mittels Schrotteilen die sie an Bord gefunden hatte versuchte sie einen Sender zusammenzubauen, erfolglos. Irgendwann gab sie auf, ihre Ecke war Leer und man sah sie nur noch selten an etwas rumschrauben, ihre missglückten versuche fanden im hintersten Teil des Schiffes Platz.

Auch die anderen redeten nicht viel, bis zu diesem einen Tag, ein Jahr und 18 Tage nach Praimfaya, Murphy suchte nach eine Metallteil um es als Rückenkratzer zu verwenden und stiess dabei versehentlich einen von Ravens Sendern um, und da Passierte es, aus dem Gerät ertönte eine leise schwer erkenntliche ..faya..krkr..lebe..krkr..Bellamy…Krkr dann war es wieder still.

BELLAMY! Rief Murphy, so dass es überall wiederhallte und auch jeder einzelne der Crew es hören konnte. Sofort kam jeder angerannt, seit Monaten hat in diesen Räumen keiner mehr Laut geredet, geschweige denn geschrien, es musste etwas passiert sein. Murphy stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle, der Sender, nun verstummt, direkt neben ihm. Alle schauten ihn völlig entgeistert an.

«Was ist passiert?» Monty war der erste der seine Stimme wiederfand. «ich…ich…Clarke»

Clarke? Bellamy wurde hellhörig «was ist mit ihr? ...Murphy, was ist mit Clarke» nun schon etwas lauter. «Ich habe sie ge...gehört, der Sender..., der Sender Funktioniert.

Von diesem Moment an verbrachte Bellamy Jede Minute in hinteren teil beim Sender, er wollte ihre Stimme hören, er wollte selber hören das sie noch Lebt. Einen Monat sass er dahinten, ass nicht, schlief kaum und trank nur ab und zu von einer nicht klar definierbaren Brühe die Raven ihm brachte.

Und endlich, nach 31 Tagen erklang ihre Stimme erneut aus dem Gerät.. «krkrzkrz… age nach krzrz…faya…krzr..möglich…krzr gefunden…Krzr» und sie verstummte wieder. Er wusste nicht was ihre Worte zu bedeuten hatte, doch sie lebte, sie lebte, es bestand also Hoffnung, ein Gefühl von Erleichterung durchschwemmte ihn, er lachte und weinte gleichzeitig, schnellstmöglich rannte er durch die Gänge des Schiffs, von den blanken metallener Wänden wiederhallte sein Lachen. Die ganze Crew rief er zusammen, das Signal musste verstärkt werden, eine Gegensprechmöglichkeit zusammengebaut werden, sie lebte noch.

Bellamy Hand verkrampft sich zunehmend um den Kalten Becher mit der Bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit, eine Leise Träne suchte sich den Weg nach unten, seit nunmehr als 5 Jahren bekamen sie fast Täglich Nachrichten von Clarke, manchmal klar verständlich, manchmal einzelne Wörter und manchmal nur Gekröse. Jede einzelne Nachricht war eine Bestätigung, eine Bestätigung das es ihr gut geht, doch etwas bedrückte ihn, jeder versuch mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen scheiterte, Clarke wusste also nicht ob ihre Freunde im All noch leben. Und doch schickte sie jeden Tag Nachrichten nach oben, bekam nie antworten und macht trotzdem weiter, sie gibt ihre Hoffnung nicht auf, auch nach sechs Jahren nicht.

Er starrt ins Leere, «Etwas Neues?» Raven kam herein, « das übliche, Gekröse, Die gezählten Tage und ein unverständlicher Satz» Er schaute sie an» Raven, wir müssen zurück, wir müssen zu ihr»

«Wir müssen Geduld haben Bellamy, das weisst du ganz genau»

« Seit einem Jahr ist es sicher um runterzugehen, und wir versauern hier oben, ist dir nicht aufgefallen wie wir langsam zugrunde gehen? Monty experimentiert nicht mehr, Echo hat seit Wochen kein Ton mehr gesagt, Emori und Murphy sind die einzigen die sich noch nicht streiten. Raven wir müssen gehen!»

Verbissen, flehend stand er vor ihr.

«Ich habe alles getan was in meiner macht steht, wir müssen warten, diesmal wird es klappen glaub mir» sie hatte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter gelegt, und schaute ihn durchdringen an.

Er hatte das Warten satt er wollte zurück, zurück zur Erde, Zurück zu Clarke.

Sie lies ihn los, lief zwei schritte zurück und sah zu wie er den Becher umstiess, wütend aus dem Raum ging und die Flüssigkeit am Boden eine Bräunliche Laache bildete.

Die Zeit hier oben hatte sie alle verändert, für Echo und Emori war es am schlimmsten, sie kannten so ein Leben nicht, sie konnte sich nicht mehr frei bewegen und zogen sich nach und nach immer weiter zurück, Clarkes Nachrichten interessierte die beiden im Gegensatz zu den anderen weniger, alles was für sie wichtig war, ist das ein Leben da unten wieder möglich sein kann.

Monty und Harper ging es schon besser, sowie auch den anderen drei, doch auch wenn ihnen das wohnen im All bekannt war vermissten sie die frische Luft, die Erde unter den Schuhen und ihre Freiheit zu tun was sie wollten. Alle wollten zurück, doch Raven wusste das es noch länger dauern könnte, sie weiss nicht wie lange, es kann Morgen passieren oder in fünf Monaten. Sobald ihre Maschinen genug Energie generiert haben kann es losgehen.

«Etwas neues Murphy?» Bellamy kommt in die Zentrale, Murphy hat Clarke dienst, in letzter Zeit haben sie öfters abgewechselt, ihnen schwanden allen langsam die Kräfte, der Sauerstoff wird nicht mehr lange reichen, sowie auch ihre Vorräte.

«Gekröse, Zahlen und irgendwas von einem kleinen Mädchen... das übliche also, ich geh jetzt schlafen, ich kann nicht mehr…tut mir leid Bellamy»

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er, Bellamy lächelt, dieses kleine Mädchen kam immer öfters zur Sprache. Vielleicht besteht die Möglichkeit das Clarke nicht alleine da unten ist. Dieser Gedanke gibt ihm Kraft.

Plötzlich ertönt ein lauter Knall als wäre etwas explodiert und er spürt wie sich das Schiff bewegt, alle sorgen waren weg, er stürmt zum Aufenthaltsraum, mit einem Breiten grinsen stand Raven da, «Schnallt euch an Leute, es geht los, wir gehen zurück nach Hause!»


End file.
